Dear J
by Snow'Queen YunJae
Summary: Tema yang diberikan perusahaan penerbit yang menaungi Yunho sebagai seorang penulis, mengharuskan pria itu untuk mengangkat konsep tentang orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Sebagai pria normal tentu memberatkan untuknya, tapi dunianya serasa jungkir balik saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong, di sebuah klub malam pertama yang di datanginya. Bad Summary. YunJae. DLDR.RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Dear J.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, drama, etc. -tentuin aja-

Cast : DBSK member, and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No Other!

Lenght : Chapter 1 or Prolog.

Rated : T or M.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read ! No Bash, No Flame. **_

**Welcome to my story line, Check it out ~ **

_Chapter 1 or Prolog._

Decakan kesal lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Pria itu nampak sangat frustasi dengan berbagai data dan sumber yang sedang dibacanya sejak tiga jam terakhir tadi. Mata musangnya terlihat lelah. Buku yang terletak tepat di samping laptopnya, sudah penuh dengan banyak coretan.

Yunho menghela nafas kemudian kembali menorehkan tinta di buku tebalnya. Ia menatap lama sederetan tulisan yang tak beraturan ditulisnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, kemudian terkatup lagi.

Otaknya kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia berada di sini.

Itu membuat mulut Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mengerang frustasi akan tugas yang diberikan oleh perusahaan penerbitnya.

Ya, penerbit. Yunho seorang penulis novel. Novel-novel karangannya selalu menjadi _best seller_ hanya dalam hitungan minggu. Sebuah prestasi yang sangat cemerlang dan membuat namanya sangat dikenal dikalangan masyarakat.

Novel terakhir ditulisnya berjudul _Ti Amo_, penjualannya lebih sukses dari novel sebelumnya. Dan hal itu tentu membuat keuntungan sangat besar bagi kantong Yunho. Ia bisa memiliki sebuah rumah besar beserta perabot mahal dan juga mobil mewah dari pendapatan sebagai penulis.

Dalam satu tahun, ia bisa menulis tiga hingga lima novel. Idenya selalu berjalan dengan sangat baik saat berduaan bersama laptop. Sedikitpun Yunho tak pernah mengalami kendala kesulitan untuk membuat novel. Tapi sekarang...

Secuil saja Yunho tidak mempunyai ide untuk tema yang diusungnya dalam menulis. Tema yang sudah ditentukan pemilik perusahaan itu untuknya. Dan harus selesai dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan.

Ingat akan tenggang waktu yang menurut Yunho sangat sedikit membuat mulutnya kembali mengerang. Ia bahkan mulai mengacak rambut berwarna _brunette _itu cukup kasar.

Jika novel yang akan ditulis mengusung tema cerita memang dalam jalurnya, itu sangat mudah. Tapi tema cerita kali ini sangat berbeda dari tulisan sebelumnya. Ini cukup unik. Entah kenapa bossnya menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat tema itu pada novel.

"Penyimpangan orientasi seksual? Ck, dia sudah tidak waras atau apa?" gumam Yunho sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Dipijitnya pelan pelipisnya, kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Hanya memikirkan hal itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia pria normal yang masih sangat tertarik pada seorang wanita. Lalu sekarang, ia disuruh untuk menulis cerita menyimpang dalam novel.

Sungguh, Yunho ingin mempertanyakan kewarasan atasannya. Jika ia berani, tentu sudah tercetus pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan membuat kontrak kerjanya hangus.

Tapi itu adalah keinginannya, menurutnya lebih baik kehilangan perkerjaan dari pada harus menulis novel gila. Namun semua sudah berlalu. Lagi pula ia terlena akan bilangan yang disebut sebagai gaji untuk menulis, belum lagi bonus dari penjualannya yang selalu booming.

Yunho sadar, ia sudah cukup ceroboh. Dan sekarang ia harus melakukan konsekuensi atas itu. Pembatalan pun tak akan pernah diucapkannya. Ia type orang yang pantang untuk menarik perkataan.

Editornya menyarankan untuknya melakukan riset sebelum menulis. Langkah pertama harus diambilnya adalah melakukan observasi. Terjun langsung ke lapangan. Melihat, memperhatikan dan meneliti, ia juga perlu melakukan survey pada sejumlah orang tidak waras itu, -setidaknya pemikiran Yunho berkata begitu.

Itu memang sudah lazim dilakukannya ketika hendak menulis. Tapi, melakukan riset untuk tema ini sungguh membuatnya berat hati. Tentu saja begitu, itu berarti Yunho harus bergabung dan membaur bersama orang-orang yang mempunyai gairah seks menyimpang.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho ingin muntah. Tapi itu harus. Novelnya selalu berdasarkan fakta yang merujuk pada kehidupan nyata. Ia tak boleh setengah-setengah untuk novelnya kali ini. Prestasi dan juga kebanggaannya adalah jaminan.

Ia menghela napasnya lagi. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding bercat hijau dalam ruang kerjanya. Sudah pukul 11 malam.

Dari informasi yang didapatnya, sejumlah tempat hiburan malam yang diperuntukkan untuk kalangan itu sudah mulai ramai pada jam ini. Ia menatap bukunya, kemudian mencarik selembar kertas yang dicoretnya tadi.

Perasaannya mulai ragu. Apa ia harus mendatangi tempat itu atau tidak. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Ia pria normal, dan ia juga harus melakukan observasi langsung. Setengah hatinya tidak rela untuk ke sana, setengahnya lagi memikirkan _pride _yang sudah dibangunnya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Tidak banyak waktu untuk dirinya berdebat. Tulisannya harus segera selesai tepat waktunya. Kesadaran akan tempo yang diberikan membuatnya harus cepat bergerak dan mengesampingkan perasaannya sebagai pria normal.

Segera Yunho beranjak dari kursi. Diambilnya jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang tersampir di sofa ruangan ini. Ia mengenakannya sedikit tergesa-gesa, kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Semoga tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan," gumamnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tujuan awalnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Musang Yunho mengedar kala ia memasuki sebuah klub malam di kawasan Cheondamdong. Klub yang mempunyai nama _Mirotic _ini sangat ramai. Yunho memperhatikan ke seluruh tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya. Sepanjang yang ia lihat, seluruh pengunjung bergender sama, pria.

Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju _counter _bar di bagian yang cukup sepi. Beberapa orang yang dilaluinya menuju stool tengah asik bercumbu. Ia hampir ingin muntah saat menyaksikan sepasang kekasih dengan gender sama bermesraan seintim itu.

Hatinya terus mengumpat sumpah serapah. Tapi tentu, ia masih ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya pada salah satu stool di pojok kanan _counter_.

Seorang pria yang mungkin lebih muda darinya menghampirnya. Ia segera mengangkat suara sebelum pria itu menanyakan pesanannya, "Wine, _please_."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti dan mulai meracik minuman yang dipesan oleh Yunho. Mata Yunho kembali menjelajah melihat kerumunan pria yang meliuk-liukkan badannya di lantai dansa. Ia memutar bola matanya malas, memperhatikan kegiatan yang menurutnya tidak menyulut sedikitpun gairahnya.

Sebenarnya, satu yang Yunho dapat pelajari. Klub khusus ini sama saja dengan klub yang biasa didatanginya. Yang berbeda hanya pengunjungnya yang semua adalah pria. Kegiatan yang berlangsung di dalamnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Musik yang menghentak dan memekakkan telinga, bau khas alkohol, kerlap kerlip lampu, nafsu akan seks dan sejenis.

Yunho bisa paham keadaan sekarang. Ia pun punya bayangan untuk bisa menulis. Ternyata, tak sesulit yang ia kira. Tadinya ia berpikir jika para pelaku penyimpangan seksual sedikit berbeda, _abnormal _mungkin. Tapi prilaku dasar mereka sama dengan orang normal. Hanya saja selera seks mereka yang membelok.

"Wine-mu," ujar bartender yang meletakkan gelas wine di depan Yunho. Yunho segera menoleh ke arah pria itu. Kemudian mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap sedikit cairan berwarna putih itu.

"Kau baru di sini?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari bartender membuat Yunho hampir saja tersedak. Buru-buru ia meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap ke arah pria yang kini tersenyum ramah.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Jadi kau benar-benar..."

"Ya, aku baru pertama kali di sini. Kau mengenal semua pengunjung di sini?" Ucap Yunho segera dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit membuatnya tercengang.

"Oh pantas saja. Tentu, aku kenal semua orang yang ada di sini, _hyung_," sahut pria itu dan terkekeh pelan.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah keningnya, ia menatap bingung pada sang bartender yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Aku Shim Changmin. Dan umurku 19 tahun," ujar pria itu menjelaskan, pria itu cukup mengerti akan kebingungan Yunho.

"19 tahun?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Semua pengunjung di sini setahuku lebih tua dariku, kau tahu kan peraturan Mirotic klub?"

Yunho mengangguk masih sedikit kurang percaya. Tentu saja demikian. Sudah sangat jelas ketika ia berada di pintu masuk, ia diminta untuk menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Para penjaga di luar bilang di bawah 20 tahun tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Dan sekarang, ia mendapati bartender yang di bawah umur.

"Kau..."

"Jangan heran _hyung_, aku sudah bekerja di sini sejak dua tahun lalu," ucap Changmin sedikit menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, "Hanya bekerja sebagai bartender, waktu itu Mirotic klub baru dibuka. Pemiliknya kekurangan pekerja, sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah bekerja di sini. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin bekerja di sini, tapi kondisi ekonomi keluargaku dan lama-lama aku menikmati pekerjaanku."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Cukup takjub akan cerita Changmin. Entah, ia harus merasa iba atau salut. Yang jelas Yunho cukup bingung kenapa pria itu mudah bercerita padanya, atau memang seluruh pengunjung tahu dengan rahasia yang dimiliki Changmin.

"Aah, kau pengunjung baru, jadi kau harus mengenal dengan seseorang yang paling populer, hyung," Changmin menatap lantai dansa yang penuh sesak, matanya tengah berjelajah bebas.

Sedangkan Yunho, rasa takjubnya belum juga reda. Ia menatap heran pada Changmin yang ada di depan meja bar.

"Dia type _uke_, kau _seme _kan?" Pertanyaan Changmin sukses membuat Yunho sedikit terlonjak. Ia menautkan keningnya cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan pria itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Yunho, jujur saja ia cukup tidak mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan Changmin.

"Jika dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau seorang _seme_. Nah mari ku kenalkan dengan para _uke _andalan Mirotic," ucap Changmin bersiap untuk menyalakan pemantik yang diambilnya dari saku celana jeansnya.

"Aku tidak datang untuk bersenang-senang dengan para _uke_," sambar langsung Yunho. Otaknya memproses dengan baik maksud ucapan Changmin. Sekarang ia sudah paham apa yang dimaksud dengan _seme _dan _uke_. Tadinya Yunho hanya tahu istilah _top and bottom_.

Changmin menatapnya lekat, kemudian menautkan keningnya sebelum berucap, "Lalu kau sedang memburu _uke single_? Biasanya, orang baru yang datang ke Mirotic selalu begitu. _Yeah_, seperti yang kau tahu, Mirotic adalah kawasan _uke high class_."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan yang berisi informasi penting yang akan menunjang tulisannya. Ia mempunyai ide untuk mengikuti arus yang dibicarakan oleh Changmin.

Pria itu mengatakan orang baru sepertinya mencari _uke single _di tempat ini. Ia pun mulai mengerti jika klub malam ini adalah kawasan _elite _dari kalangan mereka. Senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir hatinya.

Baiklah, ini saat yang bagus untuknya lebih mendalami dunia orang-orang ini. Ia melirik ke lantai dansa mungkin sedikit melakukan beberapa tarian akan membuatnya lebih membaur.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sedang mencari _uke_, apa kau punya kenalan?" jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan dilontarkan Yunho pada Changmin.

Bartender itu menyeringai lebar, "Sudah ku duga," sahutnya kemudian menunjuk seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. "_Uke _paling susah ditaklukan, ia hanya berkencan dengan orang yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jika kau berhasil menaklukannya, _**bingo**_! Taruhan rahasia yang dilakukan para _seme _akan menjadi milikmu."

Mata Yunho membelalak lebar mendengar penyataan itu. Ia kembali menatap Changmin yang terkekeh pelan.

"Taruhan?" tanyanya seakan bingung.

"Ya, sudah banyak yang mendekatinya, tapi satu pun tak pernah berhasil. Dan jika kau ingin mendapatkan uang taruhan, kau juga harus memasang harga taruhan untuknya," jawab Changmin.

Yunho tergelak, sungguh hal yang gila menurutnya. Ini memang sudah sangat biasa dalam dunia malam seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia menertawakan Changmin yang seolah-olah sedang mengajaknya untuk mengikuti taruhan konyol itu.

Ingin sekali Yunho menyahut pada Changmin, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Ia menggeleng pelan, menahan gelak tawanya yang ingin lepas sepenuhnya.

"Changmin, kau..."

"Koktail, Min!" Sebuah suara tak sengaja memotong kalimat Yunho.

Changmin segera menatap ke arah orang yang tiba-tiba menempati stool tepat di samping Yunho. Kemudian Changmin segera menatap Yunho dengan mimik wajah yang cukup sulit untuk diartikannya.

"Segera," ujar Changmin sebelum menjauh dari _counter._

Yunho terkekeh pelan dengan sikap pria itu. Menjadi bartender harus memiliki kecakapan yang baik, agar tidak membuat pengunjung merasa bosan, dan Yunho tahu akan itu. Menurutnya Changmin cukup pandai menghidupkan suasana bar _counter_nya.

Diambilnya gelas wine, menyesap sedikit sebelum ia tersadar jika ada seseorang di sampingnya. Yunho rasa, ia harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain, selain Changmin sang bartender.

"Hai," sapa Yunho pada orang itu, ia mencoba berbasa-basi. Tak lupa Yunho memasang senyum terbaiknya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, ia merasa risih untuk berada di sini.

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk ke bawah. _Doe eyes_ berwarna coklat tua itu segera menatap pada musang Yunho. Kemudian, bibir merahnya melengkung ke atas, membuat segaris senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Hai, tampan," sahutnya dan membuat mulut Yunho menganga dengan mata membesar.

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

Hai hai, aku datang dengan ff baru yang absurd ~ kekeke xD

Hmm, adakah yang tertarik dengan FF ini ? Jika, seandainya atau pun memang ada, aku mau tau, seberapa besar responnya xD . Bukannya apa" hanya ingin tahu, apa tulisanku ini diterima dengan baik atau tidak.

Silahkan jika ingin memberikan masukannya atau pun pendapat ~ aku terima kok, jangan sungkan ~ .

EYD masih ga beraturan, Miss typo dimana" ~ maaf -bow-

Thank Buat Mac ~ yang udah nge'editor di bagian atasnya ~ berguna banget. Aku jadi harus hati" buat nentuin katanya ._. tapi pas ke sini" aku udah pusing milih kata xD -plaak-.

_Banjarmasin, 2 Agustus, 2014._

_**-Cecilia**_-

Thank ^^

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Dear J.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, drama, etc. -tentuin aja-

Cast : DBSK member, and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No Other!

Lenght : Chapter 2.

Rated : T or M.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read ! No Bash, No Flame. **_

**Welcome to my story line, Check it out ~ **

_Chapter 2_

Syok adalah satu kalimat nyata yang dapat menggambarkan ekspresi Yunho sekarang. Mulutnya yang masih menganga lebar seakan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Kekehan ringan pun mulai lolos dari bibir merah orang yang tepat berada di sampingya. Seakan menyadarkan Yunho dari hal konyol yang dilakukannya.

Yunho segera memasang wajar datarnya, sedikit berdeham dengan ekor mata yang masih mengamati orang itu. "Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Yunho ketika kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

Yunho memperhatikan secara seksama wajah pria di sampingnya. Keningnya sedikit mengerut ketika apa yang dilihatnya tidak sinkron dengan pikirannya. Dalam benaknya tentu, semua pengunjung di klub ini adalah seorang pria, tapi ketika melihat pria ini mata Yunho seakan dimanipulasi.

Ia seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajah milik pria itu membuatnya kagum sekaligus berpikir jika pria itu adalah seorang wanita. Namun, kembali lagi otaknya mengingatkan jika tempat ini adalah klub khusus pria menyimpang atau _gay_.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa pria yang tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya ini bisa memiliki wajah secantik kaum hawa? Sungguh Yunho teramat takjub dengan semua itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan intens garis wajah milik pria itu. Dilihat dari manapun ia tak akan bisa mengingkari sebuah fakta, pria di sampingnya teramat sangat cantik.

"Tidak, maafkan aku, tampan," ucap pria itu seraya sedikit mengerling menggoda padanya.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, cukup bingung dengan reaksi yang lagi-lagi biasa di dapatnya dari seorang wanita saat mengunjungi klub malam. Dengan cukup berani Yunho terang-terangan menatapnya. Mengamati dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki pria itu.

Lagi, sebuah rasa takjub menggelora di dalam hatinya. Sungguh, apa pun yang dilihatnya pada pria itu nampak persis dengan seorang wanita. Hanya saja seorang wanita yang lebih menyukai _style _pria, _tomboy _mungkin.

Pria itu mengenakan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam. Kaus V-neck berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Sepatu _boot _berwarna coklat. Ditambah warna rambut yang dimiliki pria itu, _blonde_. Hal itu membuat pikiran orang normal akan sepertinya. Yunho sangat yakin, dan berani bertaruh akan hal itu.

Dalam benaknya Yunho cukup mengerti sekarang. Mungkin dalam hubungan sesama pria, yang berpenampilan seperti itu lah yang dinamakan _uke_. Tapi, ia sedikit meragu lagi. Sedikitpun Yunho tidak mempunyai bayangan bagaimana seorang _uke _itu.

Dari hasil yang dibacanya di internet, ia hanya mengetahui jika seorang _bottom _atau _uke _yang berperan sebagai seorang wanita dalam hubungan sesama jenis. Ciri-ciri fisik secara spesifik tidak ada penjelasan detail. Ini cukup membingungkannya.

Pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mata besarnya mengamati wajah Yunho. Seketika Yunho tersadar akan sikap tak sopannya. Segera ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dan sedikit berdeham.

Pikiran Yunho juga tengah berjalan. Keragu-raguannya belum terjawab tentang status yang disandang oleh pria itu. Yunho melirik sekilas, sebelum meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan yang ia rasa harus, "Apa kau _type uke_?"

Bibir pria di sampingnya sedikit membuka dengan ekspresi yang cukup kaget. Sedetik kemudian si pria terkekeh ringan, "Kau sudah mengamatiku, tampan. Dari sekilaspun kau akan tahu," ucapnya sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan jemari.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah keningnya. Jawaban yang diberikan tidak cukup akurat, tapi ia rasa bisa menebak hal itu. Ya, pria di sampingnya sekarang adalah _type uke. _Yunho tersenyum tipis. Menurutnya ini sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk mempelajari sikap dasar orang yang berperan sebagai wanita dalam hubungan gay.

"Aku Jung Yunho," ujar Yunho secara tiba-tiba dan mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho harus memperkenalkan dirinya untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri pada orang-orang. Lagi pula ia akan memulai segalanya dari pria di sampingnya ini.

Pria itu segera menjabat tangan Yunho, senyuman manis mengembang di bibir merahnya yang menggoda, "Kim Jaejoong," sahutnya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi sebagian pipinya yang seputih porselen.

Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan kulit sehalus sutra yang kini ada dalam genggaman jemarinya. Ia lagi-lagi terperangah, namun secepatnya ia menguasai dirinya. Yunho menarik tangannya dan memberikan senyumannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat malu-malu saat itu, wajahnya menunduk. Entah Yunho kurang mengerti sikap pria cantik itu. Ia hanya bisa mengamatinya sambil sesekali berpikir untuk tulisannya.

"Koktailmu, _hyung_," Changmin tiba diantara mereka. Pria jangkung dengan umur di bawah rata-rata pengunjung itu melirik padanya setelah meletakkan gelas koktail milik Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_..." desis Changmin yang memanggilnya dan sedikit menggeser tubuh lebih condong ke arahnya.

"Ya, Min?" sahut Yunho sedikit kurang mengerti akan mimik wajah Changmin yang menurutnya sedikit lain dengan ekor mata yang sekali-kali mengarah pada Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Chang..."

"Aah _hyung_, aku belum mengetahui namamu, jadi siapa namamu?" sambar Changmin langsung pada kalimat Yunho.

Lagi kening Yunho mengkerut, cukup bingung dengan sikap ajaib Changmin. Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar perbincangan mereka, membuat keningnya menaut sempurna.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau sudah kenal dengan _hyung _ini?" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Pria itu tersenyum malu-malu sebelum mengangguk. "Aah, ku tinggal sebentar kalian sudah berkenalan? Penjajakan yang bagus."

Rona wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah. Pria itu segera meneguk sisa koktailnya, kemudian beranjak dari stool yang di dudukinya.

"Aku ke tengah dulu, Min," ucap Jaejoong pada Changmin, dan melirik Yunho sembari melakukan sedikit kerlingan nakal.

"Geezzz _hyung_, Jaejoongie _hyung _kelihatannya tertarik padamu."

Yunho segera menatap wajah Changmin yang sumringah, ia kurang mengerti maksud pria itu apa. Jaejoong tertarik padanya? Hal yang cukup membingungkan untuk dirinya. Dari mana Changmin menarik kesimpulan tak berdasar itu?

"Kau gila Min? Dari mana kau bisa berkata begitu? Aku dan Jaejoong baru kenal beberapa menit lalu," ujar Yunho seraya menyesap kembali winenya.

"_Hyung_, ck. Kau paham tidak maksud kode yang kuberikan padamu tadi?" Yunho segera mendongak kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar, pria itu kembali berdecak sebelum berbicara, "Astaga _hyung_, Jaejoong _hyung _adalah _uke _yang paling susah ditaklukan, dia yang menjadi bahan taruhan yang kubilang itu. Dan demi Tuhan, _hyung_. Aku baru kali ini melihat sikap centil Jaejoong _hyung _seperti tadi. Kau lihat bagaimana caranya mengerling padamu? Oh Tuhan, demi satu bulan gajiku, aku akan ikut taruhan itu dan memasang kau untuk keluar jadi pemenangnya."

Mulut Yunho kembali terbuka, ocehan Changmin tadi membuat sistem jaringan otaknya susah memproses. Terlebih pada kata terakhir pria itu. Lagi, Yunho memutar otaknya dengan pelan memahami kembali maksud Changmin. Dan ketika ia mengerti sepenuhnya mata musang Yunho terbeliak.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap horor pada Changmin yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Changmin, apa..."

"Siapa namamu _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin, matanya masih terfokus pada sebuah ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Jung Yunho," sahut Yunho kemudian sedikit mendesah kesal setelah mengucapkan namanya.

Sial, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Nama!. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan tentang namanya. Namanya adalah reputasinya. Seluruh orang akan kenal dengan Jung Yunho. Ya seluruh orang yang berstatus pembaca novel buatannya. Tak seharusnya Yunho mengatakan nama sesungguhnya pada Jaejoong dan juga Changmin. Tapi terlambat, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Ketika pikiran akan novelnya yang segera ditulis. Yunho baru menyadari identitasnya harus dirahasiakan. Tapi, jika keadaannya begini, bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan semua itu lagi. Yunho hanya bisa menyesali sesekali mengumpati kebodohannya di dalam hati.

"Baiklah Yunho _hyung_, aku baru saja menghubungi bandar dari taruhan rahasia itu. Aku mengandalkanmu _hyung_."

Gendang telinga Yunho serasa disambar petir. Saat Changmin mengucapkan itu, seluruh apa yang dipikirkannya tadi seketika lenyap. Segera Yunho menatap Changmin. Senyuman sumringah tercetak jelas di bibir pria itu.

Jujur saja Yunho memang tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti taruhan gila itu. Ia juga memang kurang suka yang berbau seperti itu. Tapi kini Changmin membuatnya dikejutkan dengan hal itu. Memang bukan keinginannya untuk ikut. Tapi di situ ada namanya. Secara tidak langsung ia mulai dilibatkan.

Lamat-lamat ia menatap wajah polos Changmin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu padanya. Kenapa Changmin membuat taruhan atas namanya, apa lagi dengan satu bulan gaji pria itu bekerja di sini. Sungguh gila menurut Yunho.

"_Hyung_, Jaejoong _hyung _menunggumu di lantai _dance_. Ia menatap terus ke arahmu, _hyung_. Sekarang datangi dia dan luluhkan hatinya dengan pesonamu. Aku berharap banyak padamu, _hyung_."

Lamunan Yunho dibuyarkan oleh perkataan Changmin tadi. Ia melirik ke lantai dansa yang mulai penuh sesak. Dapat ditangkap mata musangnya sekilas, Jaejoong memang tengah menatap padanya. Jika ia memposisikan Jaejoong sebagai seorang wanita, ia paham apa yang maksud pria itu.

Diteguknya sisa winenya, kemudian bangkit dari stoolnya. Entah Yunho sendiri kurang mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi jika ingin jujur, Yunho malas untuk bersama dengan Changmin. Pria itu membuat _mood_nya hancur dengan taruhan itu.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah mencoba mencari kesenangan sekarang. Ia ingin sedikit meliuk-liukkan badannya di lantai dansa. Tidak peduli dengan semua pengunjung yang bergender sama. Menghilangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau atas beban pikiran tentang tulisan dan beban baru yang seolah-olah diletakkan Changmin padanya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya erotis. Pria itu memberikan senyuman menggoda pada Yunho. _Well_, melihat Jaejoong bergerak cukup erotis dan menggoda seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan membangkitkan semangatnya.

Yunho mulai mengikuti irama yang menghentak-hentak. Kali ini ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Pikirannya tentang menulis novel segera ditepis jauh-jauh. Mata musangnya sedikit dimanjakan dengan gerakan sensual Jaejoong yang ada di depannya.

Sesekali pria itu melakukan gerakan cukup menggoda padanya. Ia mulai mengikuti alur gerakan Jaejoong, setiap detik yang tercipta membuat tubuh mereka semakin mendekat. Sesekali bibir merah yang berbentuk hampir menyerupai buah cherry itu menyeringai penuh godaan. Yunho kadang membalas ukiran bibir Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit berada dan berbaur di tengah lantai dansa membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mendempetkan tubuhnya. Bahkan dengan sangat berani Jaejoong mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho. Yunho sendiri tidak menolak, atau bahkan merasa jijik saat kedua lengan milik pria itu berada di lehernya.

Tubuh mereka mulai tertaut, sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Yang jelas setiap menit yang berlalu, Jaejoong maupun Yunho menikmatinya. Sekarang saja kedua lengan kekar Yunho berada pada pinggang Jaejoong.

Sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho menyentuh pinggang milik pria itu. Pinggang Jaejoong persis seperti apa yang dimiliki para wanita. Ramping dan membuat Yunho berpikir jika tubuh Jaejoong tak elak sama persis dengan wanita. Ia berani bertaruh jika Jaejoong memiliki liukan sempurna di tempat yang sebagaimana dimiliki para kaum hawa tersebut.

Setiap menit kedekatan mereka semakin nyata. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya selain senyuman yang mungkin berarti lebih. Dimenit berikutnya Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman, ia melirik ke sekitarnya, beberapa pria menatapnya cukup lapar.

Sebuah permandangan yang sangat biasa untuknya. Tapi entahlah, kali ini Jaejoong merasa risih. Jaejoong sedang bersama dengan Yunho. Pria yang satu-satunya dipujinya dengan sebutan tampan. Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti, pada saat melihat pria itu berbicara dengan Changmin. Hasrat untuk mengenal Yunho singgah di hatinya. Dan pendekatan pertama pun sudah dilancarkannya tadi.

Jaejoong juga sudah menganggap jika sekarang tahap itu masih berlangsung. Yunho merespon kerlingannya, hal yang cukup sangat langka di lakukannya. Lalu sekarang Jaejoong sudah cukup berhasil untuk bisa bersama dengan pria itu di tengah sini. Tentu saja dengan segala pandangan para pria lain membuatnya tak leluasa.

"Yunho, aku rasa kita harus segera kembali ke _counter_," bisikan Jaejoong menyapa telinga Yunho. Sedikit memberikan kesan intim dan membuat Yunho berdesir kala embusan napas lembut Jaejoong dan bibirnya mengenai cuping telinga Yunho.

Yunho mendesah pelan, kemudian menarik pinggang Jaejoong menjauh dari kerumunan lantai dansa. Lalu seakan tersadarkan atas tindakannya, Yunho segera melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar pada pinggang Jaejoong. Ia melirik pada sisi _counter _yang tadi di tempatinya. Sudah ada yang mengambil tempatnya.

Yunho berdecak kesal, ia mengedarkan musangnya ke arah lain. Namun entah kenapa hanya di sudut sana lah yang membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Di beberapa _counter _masih disibukkan dengan aksi pasangan yang asik bercumbu. Begitu pula dengan beberapa meja lainnya.

Perasaan risih dan jijik itu mulai menghampirinya, membuat perutnya sedikit bergolak. Mirotic Klub sepertinya sudah memenuhi batas tamunya. Tempat ini begitu sangat ramai dari yang Yunho datangi beberapa puluh menit lalu.

"Sepertinya klub sudah mulai hidup," ucap Jaejoong, pria itu tidak perlu berteriak untuk mengatakan itu. Jaraknya dan Yunho sangat dekat, membuat komunikasi mereka lebih baik.

Yunho mengangguk, ia kembali mendesah dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Tuntutan pikirannya saat ini hanya satu, segera keluar dari klub ini. Semakin ia berada di sini semakin besar perasaan untuknya ingin muntah.

Keintiman dan kemesraan sesama jenis sudah terjadi di mana-mana. Yunho tidak tahan melihat itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana itu berlangsung. Bukan sebuah gairan yang ia lihat saat sesama pria melakukan cumbuannya. Ia malah merasa gerah, dan ingin melempari mereka dengan apa yang ia punyai.

Satu pikirannya lagi berkata gila. Kegilaan tempat ini membuatnya kembali teringat atas hal gila lainnya. Tulisannya. Yang paling penting untuknya hanya itu. Persetan dengan taruhan Changmin. Ia tidak peduli dengan si pria bartender. Lagi pula Yunho merasa tidak akan membuat Changmin menang.

"Kau ingin keluar, Yun?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya, kali ini pria itu kembali berbisik. Spontan Yunho menjauhkan badannya dari Jaejoong. Jika mengingat gender pria itu, ia akan merasa jijik. Tapi ketika ia menatap wajah Jaejoong perasaan itu seakan-akan hilang. Entah, Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan membayar wine dan koktailmu terlebih dahulu," ujar Yunho dengan suaranya yang cukup keras. Hentakan musik dan volume suara di klub dua kali lebih dari pada sebelumnya. Itu lah kenapa sekarang ia harus berbicara sembari berteriak.

Yunho hendak beranjak dari sisi lantai dansa di tempatnya berdiri. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, Jaejoong sudah menghentikan pergerakkannya. Lengannya ditahan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan pria itu yang kini bergelayut di sisi lengan kanannya.

"Aku akan membayarnya, nanti," teriak Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis sebelum menarik lengan Yunho menuju pintu keluar klub.

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari Mirotic klub. Hentakan musik sayup-sayup terdengar hingga keluar. Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Yunho. Rona merah yang nyaris tak terlihat dalam suasana remang ini kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Yunho menghela napas leganya. Setidaknya matanya sudah tidak terkontaminasi adegan yang membuatnya merasa gerah. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang menunduk. Pria itu memainkan ujung sepatu bootnya, hal konyol yang mengundah mulutnya terkekeh pelan.

Ujung mata besar Jaejoong meliriknya. Yunho menghentikan kekehannya, ia mengamati Jaejoong sebentar sebelum membuka mulut, "Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat biasa ditanyakannya pada seorang mereka mengakhiri kesenangan di klub. Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang baru pertama didengarnya kali ini.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu, Jaejoong," timpal Yunho lagi, setelah tak ada jawaban yang ia dapati selama beberapa detik.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, wajahnya yang tadi sedikit terkejut kini mulai kembali normal, "Aku membawa mobil sendiri, Yunho," ucapnya dan membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Yunho memperhatikannya. Ada perasaan gemas saat Jaejoong merapikan helaian rambut blondenya yang hampir menutupi matanya. Kesan indah pun tak lepas dari pria itu. Meskipun seorang pria, Yunho tak ingin mengelak bahwa Jaejoong sangat pantas untuk menyandang predikat cantik.

Secuilpun ia tidak mendapati pergerakan pria itu yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri ataupun yang lainnya. Aneh. Mereka sesama pria, dan Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong berstatus uke. Untuk ukuran pria normal seperti Yunho, jelas ini sungguh aneh.

Berbeda dengan sewaktu dengan para pria yang dilihatnya di dalam klub tadi. Yunho ingin muntah dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi dengan Jaejoong perasaan itu seakan hilang. Entahlah, padahal Jaejoong adalah salah satu dari orang menyimpang itu.

Sekilas senyuman samar tercetak di bibir hatinya. Pikirannya sesaat terpikir untuk menjadikan Jaejoong objeknya. Yaa, benar. Jaejoong adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah melakukan pendekatan lagi pada pria-pria yang berada di klub Mirotic. Jaejoong lebih dari cukup.

"Baiklah, aku pulang lebih dulu Jae, sampai jumpa besok," ujar Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong di depan klub dan menaiki mobilnya untuk segera pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya serelah sampai ke rumah. Namun, nihil. Usahanya untuk mencoba tidur sia-sia saja. Semakin ia memejamkan matanya. Semakin Jaejoong terbayang akan wajah asing yang pertama kali ditemuinya.

"Yunho..." lagi, bibir itu mengucapkan nama Yunho. Entah terhitung sudah berapa puluh kali. Ketika ia mengingat bagaimana tampannya pria itu. Mulutnya tak tahan untuk tak memanggil namanya.

Yunho, pria yang pertama kali di temuinya di klub tadi. Dan pria pertama yang membuatnya kembali seperti sekarang ini setelah sekian lama. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat hanya dengan menyebut nama pria itu. Seakan beradu cepat dengan desiran aliran darahnya.

Senyuman Jaejoong mengembang sempurna, ini adalah senyuman konyol yang di kembangkan oleh bibirnya, lagi. Pikirannya kembali mengingat di mana bagian ia berdekatan dengan pria itu. Wangi tubuh Yunho pun melekat kuat dalam ingatannya.

Manly dan penuh dengan pesona. Jaejoong menggambarkannya seperti itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat bagaimana aroma tubuh Yunho yang berhasil diendusnya. Pipi putihnya kembali merona. Kemudia segera ia memeluk guling yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yunho, aku bisa bertemu denganmu besok?" gumam Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

.

.

.

Ketikan demi ketikan dituliskan Yunho pada laptopnya. Ia sesekali berpikir, beberapa paragrap sudah tertulis di layarnya. Ia menautkan keningnya sedikit kebingungan untuk menentukan nama tokoh utama yang akan di pakainya.

Beberapa kali mulutnya mengeja dan menggumamkan nama-nama. Mulai dari nama barat hingga asia. Yunho berdecak pelan. Tak ada nama yang cocok yang melekat pada sang tokoh utama pria yang akan diceritakannya ini.

"Ayo lah Yun, berpikir, berpikir," kalimat itu pun tak urung lepas dirapalkannya.

Blank. Itu lah yang sekarang Yunho rasakan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia tak tahu harus menentukan nama pada sang tokohnya. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendeskripsikan cerita dimulai dari hal itu. Nama tokoh utamanya adalah imajinasi pentingnya dalam menentukan karakter sebelum menuliskan lebih sederetan kalimat di laptop.

Di liriknya jam dinding yang menggantung, hampir jam dua dini hari. Yunho mengembuskan napasnya. Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya beristirahat. Ia bangkit dari kursi yang di duduki, sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Kemudian kembali sedikit membungkuk mengamati dan membaca tulisannya.

_Pria itu tak tahu di mana ia sekarang. Sorot matanya mengedar bagaikan elang. Mengamati seluruh jalanan sepi yang akan dilewati. Hari sudah terlalu larut untuknya melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, sebuah penginapan belum juga kunjung ia temui di pesisir jalanan dilalui. _

_Embusan napasnya mulai melelah. Ia ingin tidur, tubuhnya yang mempunyai otot-otot tertanam sempurna ingin segera minta diistirahatkan. Sudah lebih selama Delapan jam ia berkendara. Tak ayal, rasa kantuk juga lelah menyergapnya. Apa lagi sekarang, malam sudah menjelma menjadi kabut pagi yang..._

"Ck," decakan sempurna lolos dari bibir hati Yunho. Baru dua paragrap yang ia baca namun entah kenapa tulisannya terasa hambar.

Itu memang baru permulaan awal cerita. Tapi menurut Yunho, tidak ada sebuah rasa yang yang dinamakan menarik pada cerita itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba memutar otak mencari ide lain. Cerita yang baru yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Yunho, Yunho, Kau harus bisa Yunho, Yunho... Yun..." kedua musang yang tadinya menutup itu segera membuka.

Sebuah ide tak sengaja terlintas dalam benaknya. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir tadi, bayangan Jaejoong singgah. Senyuman manis pria itu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia menyeringai, kemudian kembali duduk. Menyambar langsung laptopnya dan menghapus semua tulisannya yang tadi.

"Tidak buruk juga, dan kurasa akan cukup bagus," gumam Yunho sambil mengetik beberapa patah kata di sana.

"U-Know...Nama yang sangat cocok," ucap Yunho sebelum tersenyum lebar penuh kelegaan.

.

.

.

TBC ?

EYD ga beraturan, Typo di mana" . Semoga tulisan ini layak baca :)

Maaf untuk snow Queen dan cerita aku lainnya, akan aku update bertahap. Semoga masih ada yang nunggu :)

**Ooh iya, sebelumnya... Aku takutnya kalau FF ini sama dengan FF salah satu author favorite ku. Jujur, pada saat aku nulis, aku nulis aja, tapi pada saat aku baca ulang sebelum publish ff ini di chap awal. Entah, aku sedikit kurang percaya diri, takutnya malah dibilang yang enggak" -u know i mean-. Aku tanya temen aku, apa ff aku sama gitu sama author" lain. Dia balik tanya aku, dan jawaban aku "Ada author ff favorit aku dari zaman dulu, cerita FF nya, JJ seorang penulis novel dewasa dan Yunho kerja di Bar sebagai penari striptease, ya beda sih,"**

**Karena di ff itu YunJae kenal karena Yoochun yang ngefans berat sama novel" buatan Jaejoong... Dan dalam ff buatanku, Yunho yang novelis, JJ bukan striptease. Kalau menurut aku, konsep kita beda, tapi dengan tema yang sama 'penulis' jadi aku bilang beda sama dia. Tapi ga tau deh.**

**Entah, aku cuma merasa kalau" ada pihak yang mungkin dirugikan. Sebenarnya sangat sangsi untuk mempost ini pertama kali. Takut sama dan berpikiran yang enggak" di pembaca. Tapi entahlah -shrugh- seandainya FF ini, memang banyak kesamaannya. Dengan senang hati, saya akan menghapusnya. Saya menghormati setiap karya author YunJae, terutama yang nulis author favorite saya. Hmm btw saya masih menunggu kelanjutan FF author yang saya favoritekan itu. Saya suka. Dan saya akan baca dan selalu nunggu untuk next chapnya meski sudah bertahun" -semoga ada yang tau ff nya ada yang kenal authornya jadi tuh ff di lanjutin-**

**-bow- sekian ceramah (?) saya, kalau ini membuat sebagian reader yang pernah membaca ff author favorite saya itu di blog dulu dan merasa sama akan saya delete. **

_Balas review :_

alby : Gomawo :)

zahra32 : gomawo, next :)

ajid yunjae : Iya itu jj.

lyvjj1 : Iya itu JJ, yang min bilang juga jj :)

akiko ichie : Iya dong :D

ever : Gomawo, lanjut.

Nila Arieswari : Hallo nila, gomawo ya, ini lanjut :)

FlowAraa23 : Gomawo :) . Lanjut.

dienha : Hehe tapi yang ngebet umma :3 . Iya ~ keke xD

Guest 2 : Iya ff baru, makasih :)

Guest 1 : Gomawo, hehehe. Ini update ~

yoshiKyu : hehe, sangat cute dengan pose menggoda. Lanjut :)

Ai Rin Lee : Jangan dulu, babeh belum jatuh cinta :D

miss leeanna : iya yunjae.

Guest 4 : Lanjut, thank.

Reanelisabeth : Dear J ? banyak kok artinya :D .

DahsyatNyaff : next.

kim .wiwin .9 : kekeke ~ ga lah. makasih :)

Guest 3 : Chwang ~ kekeke ~ aku lanjut ~ apa bagus xD

jema agassi : hee gitu ya hyung xD . Kalau ukenya JJ yang normal aja bisa belok -plaak-

Jerukrasaleci : Thank, sabar ya semoga fic ini ditungguin selalu.

amelia : Lanjut.

Lanjiutt thor..

Hana - Kara : Iya makasih :)

Willow Aje Kim : hehe iya udah mulai" (?) malah.

thepaendeo : iya, kaget pasti dikira cewek lagi. :D . makasih saeng.

jaeromone : Hai uumm Jaeromone ? -maaf aku ga tau harus manggil apa- belum tau kompleks ga nya. Aku suka yang ringan" tapi entah :) . Uke kek Jelas bisa bikin siapa aja suka :D

zuzull1 : Iya bener, judul lagu JJ kok. Iya mungkin akan naklukin Yunho. Bukan slut sih, cuma JJ akan bersikap seperti itu sama yang disukai, menggoda mungkin.

noona : Gomawo. Lanjut.

mrspark6002 : Lagu dear J. hehehe. Lanjut.

Youleebitha : Gomawo :) . kekeke ~

dhian930715ELF : belum dilakukan tapi Yunho ngerasa JJ beda :)

: Iya dari BJM, kenapa ? Kamu dari mana ? kekeke ~ senangnya ada yang sesama daerah ~

cindyshim07 : Bukan susah ditaklukan cuma ga ada yang pas buat naklukin xD

Guest : Halo ~ terima kasih, semoga terus suka. Aku suka lagunya Dear J. terutama artinya :D .

Guest : Iya ~ kekeke xD

Guest : Dear J ? banyak alasan untuk memilih Dear J, salah satunya Dear Jung, Dear Jaejoongie, Dear J'te aime j'adore (?) dan lain" :D .

babychokyu : Gomawo ~ JJ yang duluan suka Yunho kok :D . Kita lihat aksi JJ -plaak-

akiramia44 : Gomawo, pantengin terus ya ~ hehe.

minchikokang : Min ~ anak umma xD . Masa tergantikan min ? hah masa sih u,u . Min bikinin poster buat ini ff dong :3 -modus- kekeke ~ masa tampan ? Cantik dong kek umma :3

YumiChwang : Eeh iya kah, judulnya sesuatu (?) dong.

misschokyulate2 : Hehe, bisa saja cepat termakan.

Andini010196 : annyeong, hai... Aah semoga upd nya lancar ini :) . Gomawo ya ~

aismamangkona : Semoga bisa mengerti. Baca pelan" aja biar cepat paham :D .

ShinJiWoo920202 : saya juga kok. Hehe akan saya siapin si Jung buat ga normal -plaak-

minozan : Semoga ga akan lama" buat upd ne ~

Yuurichi YJS : gomawo, next.

PURPLE-KIMlee : Gomawo.

ditstysandra : sudah dipastikan itu ~

yoon HyunWoon : Next.

nickeYJcassie : yang jelas kurang dari 3 bulan :D . Gomawo unn xD -kedip"-

BabyBuby : Haha aku ga kepikiran ke situ ._. iya agresif emang xD .

MaxMin : hoho iya terpesona terus mah appa.

Boo Bear Love Chwang : Next

good witches : semoga ini sudah panjang.

ChaaChulie247 : Iya bener :D

lee sunri hyun : gomawo.

Akio20 : ga nakal kok :D .

Byunchannie26 : Iya ~ next

minnie-max : gomawo ~ jj iya itu.

Artemis Jung : Sabar aja ya :D

cha yeoja hongki : Gomawo, lanjut. Nah appa ga ikut kok ~

OhSooYeol : sayangnya jae suka duluan.

Narita Putri : next gomawo.

: lanjut :)

YuyaLoveSungmin : gomawo, lanjut.

Michi MochiMochi : hallo, semoga terus tertarik ne ~ jelas yunho akan tertarik tapi nanti.

vianashim : lanjut.

liankim10 : gomawo, upd.

Dasha Kim : iya bener banget. gomawo. next.

: Eeh benarkah ? FF apa ? Apa sama ? Kalau sama aku bakal discont dan delete ff nya, aku ga mau di bilang yang enggak" ._.

maaf ya, ini balas reviewnya ga berurutan namanya, soalnya copas langsung baru di satu" di tulis balasan.

_Banjarmasin, 9 agustus 2014._

~ **Cecilia **~

Thank buat yang sudah membaca dan memberikan reviewsnya ^^

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Dear J.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, drama, etc. -tentuin aja-

Cast : DBSK member, and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No Other!

Lenght : Chapter 3.

Rated : T or M.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read ! No Bash, No Flame. **_

**Welcome to my story line, Check it out ~ **

_Chapter 3_

Deringan jam weker yang ada di atas meja nakas itu membangunkan Yunho. Ia sedikit menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sebelum menyambar jam yang mengganggu tidurnya. Mata musangnya masih menutup rapat, jelas sekali jika Yunho masih sangat mengantuk.

Direbahkannya kembali kepalanya. Menarik lebih tinggi selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan lelah masih menggelayuti tubuh dan matanya yang teramat mengantuk. Yunho menyelesaikan tulisannya jam tiga dini hari tadi. Ia berhasil membuat dua bab dalam novel terbarunya nanti.

Tentu, itu sebuah tingkat kecepatan yang sangat bangga dapat dicapainya. Awalnya ia memang merasa sangat kesulitan dan terbebani dengan tema tulisan yang tidak biasa itu. Tapi, setelah berpikir cukup lama Yunho berhasil menentukan konsep dalam novelnya.

Kini ia pun semakin yakin untuk lebih mudah dan leluasa dalam menulis. Setelah terbayang akan Jaejoong imajinasinya seakan membludak keluar. Hal yang ditulisnya pun tak jauh dari pria itu. Tentang tokoh utama sang _seme _dan _uke _juga sudah ditentukannya.

Dan _well_, sedikit rasa menggebu-gebu untuk menulis novel terbarunya kini dirasa pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu. Adrenalinnya serasa memacu cepat kala ia mengetik kata demi kata dalam kalimatnya. Jujur, Yunho cukup menikmati waktu menulisnya.

Sebuah titik terang untuk novelnya sudah ditemukan. Jaejoong. Pria itu adalah titik fokus Yunho untuk menulis dan berimajinasi. Lagi pula, ia memang sudah menentukan Jaejoong sebagai objek risetnya sekaligus observasi dan juga survey yang akan dilakukannya berangsur-angsur.

Ketika benaknya teringat akan Jaejoong. Musang Yunho yang tadi menutup sempurna langsung membuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, sebelum mengembangkan senyuman tipis di pagi ini.

Entah, niatnya untuk kembali tidur seakan diurungkan. Yunho mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Senyum konyol masih terbingkai di wajahnya. Segera musangnya melirik jam weker. Sudah jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Tadinya ia berpikir untuk bangun kembali sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Masih terlalu lama untuk klub buka," gumamnya, sebuah perkataan yang sangat konyol dan gila jika akal sehatnya menyadari. Tapi entah, pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja singgah di benaknya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan malam, ke klub dan berjumpa dengan Jaejoong.

Tulisannya, adalah alasan utama yang menurutnya saat ia tersadar akan gumamannya tadi. Yunho menggeleng pelan, sembari berdecak dan kembali menggumam, "Hanya untuk melanjutkan tulisan aku terlalu bersemangat."

Diembuskannya napas. Sedikit berpikir akan hal yang cukup tidak ia mengerti timbul di dalam dirinya. Perasaan akan bergelora dan semangat untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuatnya bingung. Namun secepat pikiran itu datang secepat itu juga Yunho menepisnya menjauh.

Ia mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Agendanya hari ini adalah bertemu dengan editornya. Ya, sesuai janji yang mereka buat kemarin . Seusai pertemuan dengan atasannya dalam perusahaan penerbit yang menaunginya. Bahasan hari ini pun tak jauh dari seputar topik tentang tema novel. Dan Yunho yakin jika sang editor akan melongo ketika melihat dua bab yang sudah ia tulis dalam satu malam.

Membayangkan wajah konyol editornya Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk ke kantor, dan berjumpa dengan pria yang sudah empat tahun bekerja sama dengannya membuat sebuah novel.

.

.

.

Yunho tergelak saat melihat ekspresi wajah pria di depannya. Sangat lucu dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Setibanya di kantor penerbit, Yunho segera menemui sang editor. Menyerahkan lembaran kertas berisi tulisannya yang sudah dicetak.

Setelah membaca dua bab yang berhasil ditulis Yunho. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai editor itu melongo hebat. Sama persis seperti apa yang dibayangkan Yunho saat masih di rumah tadi. Sebuah kebanggaan pun tak lepas hinggap pada diri Yunho.

Ia yakin jika sang editor akan memberikan pujiannya karena kecepatannya menulis. Dan tentu sebuah masukan yang lebih baik akan di dapatnya seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Pertanyaan itu lolos tak terduga dari mulut pria itu.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah keningnya kemudian menatap lamat-lamat sang editor. Tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan yang mengarah entah ke bagian mana.

"Maksudmu? Yakin? Tentu saja aku yakin," sahut Yunho.

"Yunho ini sangat keren!" pekiknya kecil dan tersenyum lebar.

Yunho mengembuskan napas leganya. Jujur saja tadi ia sempat berpikir jika tulisannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan sang editor. Kepercayaan dirinya pun hampir tenggelam karena pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tahu, Junsu," ucap Yunho menanggapi hal itu layaknya sebuah pujian. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Perasaan lega sekaligus bangga menyeruak masuk dalam hatinya. Setidaknya, Yunho berpikir jika ia berhasil dengan cukup mudah untuk tema luar biasa yang tadinya hampir membuat gila.

"Tapi Yun, kau yakin dengan nama tokoh di sini?"

Kening Yunho mengkerut mendengar hal itu. Ia mengangguk pasti sebelum bertanya balik, "Ada yang salah dengan nama tokohnya?"

Pria yang dipanggilnya Junsu tadi menggeleng cepat, kemudian menatap Yunho intens, "Tidak, tapi menurutku terlalu kebarat-baratan."

"Bukankah sudah cukup sering aku mengambil nama tokoh dari budaya barat?" Tanya Yunho datar, sebelum menambahkan menyebut nama beberapa tokoh yang pernah ia gunakan sebagai tokoh utama, "Krystal, Stela, Jessica, Orlando, Micky, Max, Andrew, Leonard dan masih banyak lagi."

"Aku tahu Yunho. Hanya saja terdengar cukup aneh, U-Know dan Hero?"

Sejenak Yunho menghela napasnya, ia tidak menyangka jika sang editor terlalu jeli untuk mengamati.

"Ada banyak makna dalam nama U-Know dan Hero yang ku ambil," ujar Yunho.

"Bagiku untuk U-Know tidak masalah, nama yang bagus. Tapi Hero? Itu artinya pahlawan bukan?" Kening Junsu terangkat sebelah, membuat Yunho ingin tergelak karena pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol sekarang.

Tadinya ia pikir Junsu dapat mengerti makna dari nama penokohannya. Serta memahami jalan cerita yang dibuatnya. Ternyata dugaan itu salah. Junsu hanya mengartikan nama itu ke dalam bahasa mereka. Setidaknya ia bisa kembali bernapas cukup lega karena tidak ada kecurigaan pada Junsu.

"Apa artinya salah?"

"Tidak, artinya memang pahlawan."

"Nah, bukankah itu aneh, Yun?"

"Tapi menurutku itu sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan karakter pria yang berperan sebagai wanita dalam hubungan sesama jenis dalan novelku ini," Yunho mengambil lembaran kertas itu. Membukanya pada sebuah halaman yang menceritakan tentang proses perkenalan yang terjadi.

Lagi, bayangan kemarin malam tentang Jaejoong mulai merambat memenuhi otaknya. Yunho tersenyum kala ia membaca nama Hero yang ada dalam tulisannya. Mengagumkan. Untuk Yunho, Hero memang nama yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan Jaejoong.

Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Selain arti yang dapat diambilnya dari nama itu. Faktanya Jaejoong adalah Hero untuknya. Sang pahlawan, penyelamat dalam kegilaannya untuk menulis novel barunya. Alasannya yang lain lagi, Hero sebagai _Heroin _dalam dunia malam yang baru dijelajahi.

Jelas, itu tidak perlu ia ragukan. Mengingat kata-kata Changmin tentang Jaejoong adalah _uke _yang sulit ditaklukan membuatnya sangat yakin untuk memberikan gelar _Heroin _pada Jaejoong. Setiap pria tentu tergila-gila padanya, sehingga ada taruhan gila yang diadakan diam-diam jika berhasil menaklukan Jaejoong.

"Jika menurutmu sangat cocok, baiklah aku tidak akan protes lagi."

Ucapan Junsu membuyarkan lamunannya. Yunho langsung menatap pria yang mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kau sedang sibuk sekarang?" tanya Yunho, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Junsu.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengecek beberapa judul novel yang sudah siap terbit minggu ini," jawab Junsu, maniknya masih tak lepas dari laptop berwarna birunya.

"Kau sudah selesai menyunting semuanya?"

"Sudah, dan dari semua novel yang ada, punyamu lah yang selalu membuatku penasaran untuk membacanya. Dan tidak terlalu banyak kesalahan dalam novel-novelmu," Junsu sedikit terkekeh, jawaban teramat jujur selalu bisa dikatakannya pada Yunho. Pria itu merasa nyaman bekerja sama dengan Yunho. Meski ada beberapa penulis novel lain yang disunting olehnya. Tapi Yunho lah yang menjadi favoritenya.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku bersemangat, Su," ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum.

"Itu memang kenyataan, Yun. Dan untuk awal cerita novel barumu ini, aku rasa sangat hebat. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja tidak perlu aku sunting," Junsu menatap lekat Yunho, ia mengambil lembaran kertas yang ada di tangan Yunho.

"Sekarang pulanglah, tulis karya-karya hebatmu, dan kembali lagi ke sini jika kau sudah berhasil membuat sepuluh bab."

Yunho memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat tak sedap bernada usiran itu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau mengusirku dengan sangat tidak sopan, Junsu," ucap Yunho seraya membenarkan kemeja putih yang dipakainya.

"Terserah, tapi itu fakta. Tidak ada yang perlu kita diskusikan tentang novel barumu, semuanya _perfect_. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Maka dari itu waktumu lebih baik..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumahku atau sedikit berjalan-jalan dari pada harus mendengar ceramah panjangmu," Yunho terkekeh pelan saat mata pria itu menatapnya kesal. Ia segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Junsu dan keluar dari ruangan pria itu.

Kelegaan menyertai dirinya kini. Rasa-rasanya beban berat yang ada dipundaknya sewaktu keluar dari kantor ini kemarin terangkat sempurna. Sungguh, Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan akan betapa senangnya dirinya. Semua berjalan tak terduga.

Dalam satu hari emosionalnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Tapi sekarang semua kembali menormal. Hanya sedikit perasaan bergolak yang tak sabar untuk menantikan perjumpaan selanjutnya dengan Jaejoong. Inspirasi sekaligus objeknya untuk menulis. Tanpa Jaejoong, Yunho sadar ia tak akan bisa mengetik sepatah kata pun yang bermakna dalam tulisannya.

Tulisannya, yang menceritakan pertemuan seorang pria gagah yang _straight _dengan pria cantik yang membelok. Hanya ide itu yang bisa terpikir dengan sangat baik oleh otaknya. Satu-satunya ide yang entah kenapa membuatnya bersemangat untuk terus menulisnya.

.

.

.

Hentakan musik langsung menyapa indra pendengarnya. Sama seperti kemarin malam. Yunho kembali datang ke klub. Perasaan untuk mendatangi tempat ini menggebu-gebu sepanjang sisa harinya tadi. Tak ada yang spesial di Mirotic klub, kecuali seorang pria yang membuatnya tersenyum saat bayangan indah itu melintas dalam kepalanya.

Malam ini Yunho datang satu jam lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Musik yang menghentak dan kerlap-kerlip lampu pun masih normal. Begitu juga dengan para pengunjungnya, masih bisa dikatakan sepi untuk sebuah klub malam sebesar Mirotic.

Musangnya di edarkan ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya sekilas. Tidak ada Jaejoong sejauh matanya memandang. Benar, Jaejoong. Alasan yang paling logis untuknya mendatangi tempat ini. Bertemu dengan Jaejoong, mengukir cerita baru yang akan dituliskannya kembali pada novelnya dan menambahkan beberapa fiksi kental tentang jalan percintaan.

"Hey, _hyung_!" teriakan dari arah _counter _memecah konsentrasi Yunho. Ia menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Ada Changmin dengan senyum sumringahnya dan melambaikan tangan.

Yunho berdecak pelan, ia masih ingat tingkah gila pria itu yang mengikuti taruhan atas namanya. _Mood_nya masih buruk pada Changmin. Namun, tetap ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _counter_. Hanya Changmin yang ia kenal dalam klub ini, dan Jaejoong tentunya.

"Kau kembali lagi, mau minum apa?" tanya langsung Changmin ketika Yunho menempakan pantatnya pada sebuah _stool _di depan pria itu.

"Apa Jaejoong ada di sini?"

Kening Changmin terangkat sebelah setelah mendengar pertanyaan langsung Yunho yang tanpa basa-basi. Lalu kemudian pria itu tertawa pelan. Ia cukup merasa senang akan itu. Bagi Changmin jelas itu adalah sebuah tanda-tanda akan kemenangannya dalam taruhan.

"Jaejoong _hyung _berada di sana," Changmin menunjuk sudut klub, pada sebuah meja yang di tempati seseorang yang sibuk dengan laptop di depannya.

Seringain lebar langsung diukir bibir Yunho. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja di mana ada Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih melongo atas sikapnya yang tidak mengacuhkan pria itu setelah mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Aku pasti menang, aah _hyung _betapa serasinya kalian jika segera jadian," gumam Changmin yang penuh dengan pengharapan dalam setiap katanya.

Yunho sudah tepat berada di depan meja Jaejoong. Ia menatap lekat Jaejoong yang terlihat serius dengan laptopnya. Ingin Yunho menyapa pria itu, tapi ia juga takut jika mengganggu. Maka Yunho hanya bisa memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Jaejoong saja. Tak berniat untuk duduk di depan atau pun di samping Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit berlalu tak juga membuat Yunho jengah. Malah sebaliknya, setiap detik Yunho dibuat terpukau oleh Jaejoong. Berbagai ekspresi pria itu dapat dilihatnya. Tontonan tersendiri untuk Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong begitu sangat cantik jika terus diamati. Sungguh, sejauh Yunho lihat saat ini, Jaejoong benar-benar nyaris sama dengan wanita. Kecantikannya bahkan bisa melebihi seorang wanita.

Tak pernah sebelumnya ia menemui jenis pria dengan wajah secantik wanita. Jaejoong lah satu-satunya orang tersebut yang ia tahu. Dan sekarang ia mengerti, mengapa Jaejoong menjadi _uke _yang susah ditaklukan dan begitu diminati.

Entah Yunho sendiri tidak tahu, ia harus menyebut dirinya beruntung atau sial karena mengenal Jaejoong dan mendapat ketertarikan dari pria itu. Yeah, masalah ketertarikan yang diasumsikannya berdasar dari perkataan Changmin kemarin. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli, selama pria itu bisa memberikannya inspirasi Yunho tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk berdekatan.

Walau jika mengingat gender Jaejoong bisa membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Namun ketika melihat wajah pria itu, segera perasaan itu tertepis dengan sendirinya. Jaejoong sangat indah. Titik. Tidak ada lagi kata selain itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan pria itu untuk sekarang.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menyadari akan kehadiran Yunho. Mata besarnya lebih membesar dan segera Jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong maniknya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang teramat.

Yunho tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Astaga, aku tidak menyadari jika ada kau di sini, Yunho," sahut Jaejoong sedikit malu kemudian mengisyaratkan untuk Yunho duduk bersamanya.

Yunho mengambil tempat tepat di seberang Jaejoong duduk. Mereka menyamankan posisi masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Yunho, "Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

Jaejoong terhenyak mendapat pertanyaan itu. Sekilas Jaejoong menatap musang Yunho, lalu segera di arahkan kembali pada laptopnya.

"Tugas," jawabnya singkat, jemari-jemari lentiknya semakin cepat menari pada keyboard. Sudah sangat jelas jika Jaejoong ingin segera menyelesaikan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Tugas? Pekerjaanmu?" Jujur saja Yunho mulai tertarik untuk mengetahuinya kini. Rasa penasaran akan Jaejoong yang menyebut tugas dan mengerjakannya di tempat seperti ini membuatnya sedikit heran.

"Bukan, aku masih kuliah Yunho, belum bekerja," sahut Jaejoong seraya melempar senyuman manis pada pria yang sejak hadir di sini membuat dadanya berdetak-detak tak tenang.

"Kupikir kau sudah bekerja, berapa umurmu?" Lagi, rasa penasaran menghinggapi Yunho. Ini juga merupakan sebuah informasi penting untuknya melanjutkan novelnya.

"Dua puluh satu tahun, kenapa?" Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, selama berada di klub ini tak pernah seorang pun yang bertanya akan umurnya juga pekerjaannya. Mereka hanya tertarik pada dirinya. Dan ketika mendapat pertanyaan yang umum namun spesial untuknya, Jaejoong seakan merasa senang. Terlebih orang itu adalah Yunho. Pendapatnya tentang pria itu pun semakin baik.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, Jae. Jadi kau juga baru berada di sini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Hal itu sukses membuat tautan di kening pria itu.

"Sejak umur sembilan belas tahun, aku sudah diajak ke sini oleh sepupuku."

Mulut Yunho setengah terbuka, ia tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang baru diucapkan Jaejoong.

"VIP card, sepupuku mempunyai member card di sini, itu lah sebabnya dia bisa dengan mudah membawa setiap orang yang dia inginkan," jelas Jaejoong dan sedikit terkikik geli karena ekspresi wajah Yunho yang menurutnya lucu.

Yunho mengangguk, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong sungguh sangat bermanfaat untuk fakta yang akan dihadirkannya dalam novel.

"Lalu, apa kau masih datang bersama dengan sepupumu?"

"Kadang-kadang, dia sudah menemukan kekasihnya, jadi kau tahu sendiri mereka terlalu asik menikmati dunia," Jaejoong terkekeh setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jari jemarinya juga sudah berhenti menari di keyboard laptop. Ditutupnya laptop berwarna hitam itu, kemudian mengambil tas yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku bosan, bisakah kita jalan-jalan keluar?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya merapikan seluruh meja yang tadi terdapat barang-barangnya.

"Keluar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho barusan. Segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya, kemudian menatap Yunho intens.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa tatapan Jaejoong seolah menggodanya. Ia pun bangkit dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong yang menggiring mereka keluar klub.

"Yunho," panggil Jaejoong setelah beberapa detik mereka melewati pintu keluar.

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku makan malam? Aku belum makan apa pun sejak tadi siang," Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya usai mengucapkan kalimatnya yang berbentuk permintaan itu.

Pipi putihnya pun kembali dihiasi rona merah, dengan debaran jantung yang menjadi-jadi. Perasaan gugup sekaligus malu pun dirasanya sangat nyata. Ini cukup memalukan jika diingat Jaejoong. Seumur-umur Jaejoong belum pernah mengajak seorang pria untuk makan bersamanya.

Apa lagi, jika Jaejoong menyadari fakta dirinya dan Yunho baru kenal kemarin. Tapi entah, Jaejoong sendiri kurang bisa menahan hasrat untuk bersama dengan pria yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Jaejoong ingin berduaan dengan Yunho. Dan kebetulan sekali alasannya cukup logis.

Selama beberapa detik kening Yunho tertaut, kemudian mimik wajah pria itu berubah menjadi sedikit lain, "Astaga, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk _dinner_, Jae."

Mendengar itu membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos. Diembuskannya napasnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Jujur, sedikit rasa sakit dan kecewa mulai menghampiri hatinya. Jaejoong ingin mengumpati kebodohannya. Tak seharusnya dirinya membuat malu dan bersikap agresif pada Yunho.

Namun, perasaan menggebu-gebu dirasakan tak bisa menahan lebih lagi. Jaejoong ingin Yunho, bersama dengan pria itu meskipun baru mengenalnya. Perasaan yang sangat pesat dan cukup membuatnya tersiksa di sisi lain.

"Seharusnya kau makan lebih dulu sebelum ke klub. Aku takut kau sakit nanti," ujar Yunho setelah keheningan hadir diantara mereka.

Jaejoong perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Otaknya masih mencoba memproses maksud ucapan Yunho tadi. Ada rasa kurang percaya saat mendengar itu. Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap, membuat Yunho yang ada di depannya gemas.

.

.

.

TBC ?

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana". Well, maaf -bow-

Ini memang tidak menarik, tapi aku berterima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan memberikan reviewsnya. Juga yang sudah mensupport dan memberi semangat, terima kasih, apresiasi dan dukungan kalian semua sangat penting untuk aku

Balas review :

Boo Bear Love Chwang : Kayaknya rata" udah tau deh, ga usah sebut judul ff, ga etis :D . Panggil Snowie atau Queenie aja ga apa" :D

sachan : Terima kasih ya, lanjut :)

yoon HyunWoon : Next..

Ai Rin Lee : -nods- terima kasih, memang dari pandangan kebanyakan bilang ga sama. :) . Memang Yunho menjadikan dirinya tokoh dalam novelnya sendiri.

alby : Hee kapan ya, tunggu aja. Terima kasih atas tanggapannya soal perbedaan ff :)

Nila Arieswari : Memang sudah aku bilang tema sama. Bahkan author novel terkenal sekalipun sering tema sama, misal saja novel historical yang judul The secret of duchess sama The duke and i. Tapi jelas alur dan plot penceritaan mereka berbeda :D . Aku lanjutin kok, tenang aja. Makasih ya atas tanggapannya :D

dhian930715ELF : Nah iya kan Yunho bilang lebih lega karena ada JJ. makasih atas pendapatnya :)

Guest1 : Terima kasih ya ~ aku akan denger apa kata yang reviews :D

Hwangnim : Update :)

akiko ichie : aku lanjut kok :)

JJ : lanjut, makasih :)

Youleebitha : terima kasih pendapatnya. Aku akan usahain buat lanjutin cepet kok :)

lee sunri hyun : Memang karakter Yunho rada cool tapi care :D

ajid yunjae : jj emang udah jatuh hati duluan tapi yunho belum, masih beropini kalau JJ adalah objek untuk novelnya.

jema agassi : iya JJ selera tinggi hyung xD . Memang tema sama kan hyung. Aku lanjut kok hyung ~ kita udah bahas di fb kemarin xP

Andini010196 : Panggil aja Snowie snow Queenie ga apa" kekeke ~ . Sebagian iya karena dengerin lagu dear J juga, dan emang inti fokus cerita dan novel Yunho ke dear J aku mikirnya ._.

babychokyu : JJ yang tertarik duluan yunho masih abu" (?)

MaxMin : Hee ? jangan kecewa, appa ga gigit umma kok nanti :3

liankim10 : eeh ? Gomawo ne ~ kalau terus belajar nanti juga akan bisa. Semangat belajar buat menulis ya :)

dea : akan aku usahain sering upd.

cha yeoja hongki : lanjut kok :) . akan aku usahain cepet juga lanjutnya :) . Panggil snowie atau Queenie ga apa kok :D .

Hana - Kara : Terima kasih pendapatnya. Junchan sudah nongol, tinggal chun yang aku bingung nentuin dia jadi siapa (?) -plaak- hee kalau soal umma tunggu aja lah.

Guest : JJ udah tertarik tapi yunho masih abu" (?)

joongie : terima kasih. Memang ga ada unsur plagiat kok. Tenang aja, pemikiran orang beda" :)

Guest : hee kagum gitu :v

Reanelisabeth : Terima kasih pendapatnya. JJ yang tertarik dengan Yunho kali ya Yunho juga sih xD

Purple : Kata" ya CADAS saeng :D . Thank ya ~

Guest : makasih pendapatnya, ini aku update khusus buat kamu -gombal- :D

Guest : iya emak suka babeh duluan. makasih ya pendapatnya ~ lanjut ini.

sexYJae : Hehe, yakin banget :v

yoshiKyu : iya jatuh cinta agresif pula :3 . Keke ~ memang akan terjerat sih susah lepas lagi.

Zheyra Sky : Yunho sih pasangnya min jelas menang coba Chun -plaak- Iya memang benar, terima kasih pendapatnya :)

Yuurichi YJS : Yaps uknow hero. JJ agresif xD . Iya terima kasih pendapatnya soal itu :) .

Michi MochiMochi : memang begitu ~ . Lanjut :)

ShinJiWoo920202 : akan terus lanjut. :)

ChaaChulie247 : iya mudah luluh sama newbie (?) hee lanjut.

akiramia44 : terima kasih. Update :)

Byunchannie26 : iya masih awal" :)

PURPLE-KIMlee : Belum pergolakan bathin, cuma masih merasa tertarik karena novel :D

jaeromone : Kan Yunho straight jadi wajar jijik cuma kalah pesona sama JJ aja sih. Iya dilanjutin :) terima kasih atas pendapatnya :)

ditstysandra : Line story aku cuma YunJae, jadi aku ga nyelip"in pair lain ._. terima kasih pendapatnya.

Spesial thank for all reader an reviewers. Thank for support ^^

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Dear J.

Author : Me.

Genre : Romance, drama, etc. -tentuin aja-

Cast : DBSK member, and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No Other!

Lenght : Chapter 4.

Rated : T or M.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read ! No Bash, No Flame. **_

**Welcome to my story line, Check it out ~ **

_Chapter 4._

Hampir selama satu menit mereka berdiam diri. Jaejoong masih memproses arti perkataan Yunho tadi. Matanya yang besar masih mengerjap-ngerjap. Sedangkan Yunho, ia hanya mengamati tingkah pria di depannya. Ia ingin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang teramat menggemaskan melebihi gadis mana pun yang pernah diajaknya berkencan.

"Jadi kau mau menemaniku?" Jaejoong membuka suaranya dan menatap tepat ke musang Yunho, malu-malu.

"Kenapa tidak, aku tidak ingin kau sakit," jawab Yunho yang nyaris membuat Jaejoong memekik detik itu juga.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil, apa kita harus memanggil taksi?"

Sesaat Yunho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Jaejoong tadi. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Yunho mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat ini. Dan secercah pikiran bahwa Jaejoong sengaja melakukan hal itu. Membuat seringaian tipis di wajah Yunho. Entah, ia hanya merasa sebuah permulaan yang manis. Tentu alasan itu semua demi perkembangan novelnya.

"Mau menumpang mobilku? Atau ingin memanggil taksi?" Tanya balik Yunho, ia menatap penuh menggoda pada Jaejoong. Sebuah sikap yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Tapi Yunho rasa, ia harus bersikap demikian pada Jaejoong. Hanya ingin membuat pria itu tak lepas darinya sebelum ia selesai menulis novel.

"Mobilmu saja, lebih cepat. Aku sangat lapar," jawab Jaejoong cepat, kemudian berjalan mendahului Yunho menuju area parkiran. Sudut bibir pria itu sedikit terangkat, meninggalkan kesan yang misterius untuk mengartikan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja meyelesaikan makan malam tertundanya. Yunho mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran ternama tak jauh dari Mirotic klub. Beberapa menu makanan dipesan oleh Jaejoong. Ia begitu sangat lapar. Kesibukkannya membuat waktu sedikit tersita.

Yunho hanya memperhatikannya, sesekali menyesap _orange juice._ Sebenarnya Jaejoong teramat malu diperhatikan seintim tadi oleh musang Yunho. Ia nyaris membatalkan niat makan. Jika perutnya tidak merengek untuk diisi, mungkin Jaejoong memilih untuk mengajak Yunho pergi dari sini lagi.

Tak banyak yang dibicarakan selagi Jaejoong makan. Yunho type orang yang serius. Sejauh ini, hal itu lah yang dapat Jaejoong simpulkan. Mungkin sedikit tergesa-gesa menarik kesimpulan. Tapi, Jaejoong yakin ia hampir tak akan pernah meleset dalam menilai pembawaan seseorang yang mendekatinya. Atau lebih tepat saat ini, yang ia dekati.

"Kau kuliah dijurusan apa?"

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yunho. Ia menghela sedikit napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Sastra."

Singkat, padat, dan sudah jelas dapat dipahami langsung oleh Yunho jawaban itu. Sesaat kening Yunho setengah terangkat. Ia kurang percaya jika Jaejoong mengambil jurusan yang dulu diambil dalam study di luar negeri.

"Kau suka menulis?" Entah pertanyaan itu langsung menyeruak langsung di bibir Yunho tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu oleh otaknya. Yunho sadar, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang konyol mengingat apa saja tugas yang harus dibuat mahasiswa jurusan sastra.

"Tidak, tapi aku lebih suka membaca. Tapi, terkadang itu memang harus," sahut Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit kaget karena kau berminat pada sastra."

"Aku suka membaca, terutama mengamati sebuah film, lagu atau novel. Hal itu akan menjadikan mudah jika kita paham sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lain."

Sesaat Yunho terkagum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ia memang tidak pernah menyangka jika pria ini berada dalam sebuah kegemaran yang sama dengannya. Hal ini pun membuatnya semakin penasaran terhadap Jaejoong. Dalam benaknya, Yunho sudah membayangkan betapa sangat mengasyikannya jalan cerita pada novelnya jika ia menentukan hal serupa.

"Kau benar," ujar Yunho. Ia tak mengelak untuk membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Faktanya hal demikianlah juga yang membuatnya mengambil jurusan sastra. Yunho menjadi berpikir bahwa ia dan Jaejoong mempunyai satu kesamaan telak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah bekerja? Di mana?"

Yunho tergagap mendapat pertanyaan yang belum ia siapkan jawabannya sama sekali. Ia seharusnya tahu, jika ia memulai bertanya maka ia akan mendapat sebuah pertanyaan balik. Sedetik otaknya memutar dengan cepat. Tentu, ia tak boleh mengatakan profesi yang dijalaninya sekarang. Itu mustahil. Tapi nihil, ia tak bisa mendapat gambaran tentang jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan.

Jaejoong masih menunggunya bicara. Pria itu menatapnya cukup intens. Yunho paham, jika ia tak segera menjawab, maka Jaejoong bisa mencurigainya, dan yang terjadi semuanya sudah jelas berantakan. Inspirasi akan hilang. Buru-buru Yunho mengangkat suara dan sedikit kurang yakin mengatakan, "Aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan penerbit."

Entah, keputusannya menjawab itu tepat atau salah. Yang jelas hanya itu yang bisa ditemukan otaknya untuk sebuah jawabannya.

"Oh, itu menyenangkan. Kau bisa membaca seluruh buku yang diterbitkan secara gratis," ujar Jaejoong dan sedikit terkekeh seraya beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku sudah kenyang, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berjalan-jalan?"

Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna, lagi Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk pergi. Perasaannya yang tadi sedikit gugup karena pertanyaan sebelumnya pun mereda. Anggukan singkat diberikan sebagai jawaban pada Jaejoong. Yunho memanggil sang pelayan restoran membayar seluruh pesanan mereka sebelum keluar dari restoran ini.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah mansion besar yang tadi ditujukan Jaejoong sebagai jalan pulang untuk ke rumahnya. Sekilas musang itu mengamati bangunan mansion yang bergaya eropa modern. Musangnya langsung teralihkan pada Jaejoong yang membuka pintu mobilnya.

Yunho menatap pria yang bersiap-siap turun dari mobilnya ini. Setelah tadi berjalan-jalan di area pinggiran sungai Han. Jaejoong mendadak mengajaknya untuk pulang. Ia pun tak bisa menolak ataupun membuang kesempatan langka untuk mengetahui kediaman sang sumber inspirasi.

Ia sedikit melirik arlojinya yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kiri. Cukup larut, pukul satu dini hari. Pantas saja, pria bersamanya itu merasa harus pulang sekarang. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mengambil tas berwarna hitam berisi laptopnya tadi. Selama beberapa detik pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Jaejoong mengakhiri kontak singkat yang terjadi itu. Dalam keremangan dalam mobil, pipi putihnya bersemu merah. Rasa malu lagi-lagi menghinggapi perasaan pria itu. Perasaan malu yang entah sudah keberapa kali terjadi malam ini pada Yunho.

"Aku turun sekarang," ujar Jaejoong seakan memecah hening yang menggelayuti diantara mereka. Yunho mengangguk singkat, senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir hatinya.

"Besok aku tidak ke klub," timpal Jaejoong, yang sukses membuat mata musang Yunho sedikit melebar.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sedikit urusan yang perlu ku urus."

Hening, Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Sejujurnya, sangat jelas jika ia tidak rela jika tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, jika pria itu sibuk. Ia tidak akan memaksa.

Lagi pula, mereka hanyalah seorang kenalan. Yunho paham posisinya, ia mendekati Jaejoong karena novel yang ditulis Seandainya novelnya bukan tema yang begitu sulit seperti ini. Tentu, ia tak akan pernah kenal Jaejoong. Bahkan hanya untuk mengetahui namanya saja.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu lagi, Jae," hanya itu yang bisa Yunho ucapkan untuk saat ini. Raut kecewa tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah tampan tegasnya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, sebelum membalas ucapan Yunho, "Jam dua siang, temui aku di depan Mirotic, aku menunggumu, Yunho."

Segera Jaejoong turun dari mobil Audy milik pria ini. Jaejoong sedikit berlari memasuki area pagar, meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam sendiri pada posisinya semula.

Sistem jaringan otak Yunho masih memproses setiap detail perkataan Jaejoong. Ketika ia mendapat makna dari itu. Senyuman manis mengembang di bibirnya. Sebuah rasa kecewa yang tadi sempat ditelannya berangsur membaik dengan sangat cepat.

Ia kembali fokus ke depan. Mengemudikan mobilnya seraya membayangkan hal apa saja yang ingin dituliskannya malam ini pada laptop tercintanya. Jaejoong memang orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan objek.

Sejauh bersama pria itu ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun jijik. Bahkan, ketika ia sadar dengan gender Jaejoong yang sama dengannya, Yunho mulai terbiasa. Fakta wajah cantik yang dimiliki Jaejoong membuat semua kekurangan fisik yang melekat pada pria itu seakan mengilang.

Bagi Yunho, sebagai seorang pria normal ia mengaku bahwa tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Jaejoong. Meski sebagai pria, wanita sekalipun akan kalah telak jika bersanding dengan _angelic face_ Jaejoong. Ia paham itu dengan jelas. Berangsur-angsur ia juga mulai memahami akan penyebab seseorang yang tadinya lurus bisa membelok. Pesona. Itu satu-satunya kata yang dapat ia tangkap hari ini.

.

.

.

Senyuman mengembang tak urung lepas dari bibir cherry itu. Sejak Yunho mengantarkannya pulang hingga detik ini, di mana ia tengah bersiap kembali menuliskan sesuatu yang tertunda di klub tadi. Jaejoong masih setia mempertahankannya. Otaknya memutar dengan baik setiap kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

Betapa sangat senangnya ia, ketika ditemani Yunho makan. Meski pada awalnya harus menahan malu karena musang itu terus memperhatikannya. Jaejoong juga teramat senang jika pria itu tak menolak keinginannya untuk berjalan-jalan ke sungai Han. Kemudian mengantarkan pulang ke rumah.

Bagi Jaejoong, hal seperti itu memang sangat mudah untuk di dapatinya. Setiap pria akan berbaris untuknya. Bukan hanya pria, wanita manapun akan senang hati untuk menemaninya. Tapi yang diinginkannya bukan semua itu. Ia tahu dengan jelas, semua yang menginginkannya hanya ingin bersenang-senang.

Itu kenapa, ia tak pernah menjalani sekalipun hubungan dengan pria dan wanita manapun. Ya, ia sangat tahu tentang gelar yang diberikan orang klub. Ia memang sedikit memiliki gairah sex menyimpang. Ia tidak suka wanita. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berpikir demikian. Banyak wanita yang mendekatinya, tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang hanya menginginkan uang saja.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa risih awal-awal pertama diajak oleh sepupunya ke Mirotic. Tapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi menikmati suasana yang kental akan hubungan sesama pria di sana. Predikat _uke _terpopuler dan tersulit ditaklukan pun Jaejoong sangat tahu. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh jika mendengar akan itu.

Jaejoong sendiri kurang tahu, apa ia seorang _uke _atau _seme_. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu, ia belum pernah melakukan kencan yang serius dengan orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Tapi rata-rata dari mereka mengaku sebagai seorang _seme_. Yang artinya mereka menempatkan Jaejoong pada posisi _uke_.

Tak masalah menurut Jaejoong. Ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia dikatakan cantik. Itu juga sebagai alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai wanita. Rata-rata wanita yang pernah didekatinya selalu menjauh. Dengan alasan bahwa mereka tidak ingin dibanding-bandingkan dengan kecantikan Jaejoong. Miris. Itu lah faktanya yang membuatnya semakin mantap untuk seperti sekarang ini.

Setidaknya, menjadi _uke _sangat menyenangkan. Tak ayal ia biasa mendapat berbagai hadiah dari pria-pria yang mendekatinya. Ia menikmati perlakuan manis yang diberikan. Tapi entah, ia hanya tidak merasa tertarik jika diantara pria itu mengajaknya untuk berhubungan serius.

Tapi sekarang, Jaejoong harus menyebut apa perasaan bergolak hebat yang ia rasakan ketika saat melihat Yunho pertama kali di klub. Seluruh indranya terasa menegang, sebuah hasrat seolah menguasainya. Ia agresif. Memang selama ini, ia cukup agresif dalam menggoda. Tapi sungguh, ia tak pernah _semurahan _saat bersama dengan Yunho.

Ia mengajak pria itu keluar, mencoba mengambil perhatiannya lebih. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya, dan entah Jaejoong sendiri tak bisa menolak akan sebuah luapan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu saat hanya berduaan dengan Yunho.

Lagi, bayangan akan pria itu mulai memenuhi pikirannya. _Moodn_ya untuk menulis sebuah karya tulis menjadi kacau. Yunho mendominasi pikiran. Membuat otaknya tergelitik untuk menulis sebait kalimat untuk pria itu. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, tak akan cukup jika hanya dalam hitungan bait. Semua tentang Yunho akan memerlukan puluhan bait, baris, paragraf, bahkan lembaran.

Ada yang bilang jika mengenal seseorang seperti layaknya membaca sebuah buku. Menghayati sebuah kata, prosa, kalimat, paragraf dan sebagainya, agar mengerti orang tersebut. Tapi bagaimana jika sudah membaca tapi tidak memahami jalan cerita isi dan sebagainya? Itu sama seperti hanya ingin mengetahui bukan untuk mendalami atau untuk mengerti.

Jaejoong tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seolah-olah ia adalah yang paling mengerti diri seseorang. Ia ingin mereka sama-sama mengerti, memahami satu sama lain, berbagi perasaan yang dirasa. Menyalurkannya lewat sikap. Mengenal dan dikenal seseorang bagi Jaejoong sama halnya dengan menulis.

Benar menulis. Setiap kata yang terukir adalah penggambaran makna yang sama halnya dengan sebuah pendalaman tentang orang tersebut. Memahami seseorang tidak semudah seperti membaca. Untuk saat ini hal itulah yang Jaejoong tahu.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yunho. Yunho tidak bisa dibaca. Tapi Yunho perlu dipahami, pria itu terlihat sangat serius. Kesimpulannya tadi. Tapi belum pasti Yunho adalah seseorang yang seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin membaca bagaimana sikap Yunho. Tapi ia ingin menulis bagaimana ia mengetahui Yunho.

Sesaat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya untuk menulis tentang Yunho seolah bergejolak lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, tak tahan dengan godaan yang datang sendiri dari dalam dirinya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka tab lain pada _microsoft word._

Ia menghela napas, sebelum menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya pada layar _keyboard_. Pikiran yang tadi ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya menguap begitu saja. Kegemaran barunya saat ini lebih penting dari pada itu.

"Jung Yunho..." gumaman bibirnya lagi, kemudian tersenyum saat ia mulai menulis hal tentang pria itu.

Pria yang berhasil mengusik alam tenang hatinya hingga membuatnya lepas kendali. Yunho, hanya pria itu yang mampu. Dan Jaejoong yakin jika Yunho adalah benar-benar orang yang tepat untuknya merasakan cinta. Satu tekad yang kini muncul dalam hati pria itu. Ia ingin memiliki Yunho. Menjadikan pria itu kekasihnya.

Yunho memang terkesan sulit ditaklukan. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Yunho bernilai plus dibanding yang lain. Yunho berbeda. Sekilas pun Jaejoong bisa tahu bahwa pria itu berbeda. Semua yang ada dalam diri Yunho bagaikan sebuah misteri yang tak tertebak.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup laptop berwarna hitam yang sejak dua jam lalu menjadi teman setianya bercinta. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjanya sudah pukul setengah Empat dini hari. Otot-otot punggung sudah lelah. Ia perlu istirahat. Jelas.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi empuk. Menuju ke dalam kamarnya yang berhelat sebuah ruangan dari ruang kerja tercintanya. Yunho tersenyum sendiri, lagi. Benar, lagi. Sejak pulang mengantar Jaejoong senyuman konyol tak pernah pergi dari bibir hati itu.

Kejadian terakhir sebelum Jaejoong ke dalam mansion, membuat pikirannya tak bisa _move on_. Bahkan sambil menulis hal itu selalu terselip dalam imajinasi yang dibuatnya. Yunho nyaris tak bisa berkonsentrasi hanya karena hal itu.

Entah, ia hanya merasa bahwa permintaan Jaejoong bertemu tadi adalah sesuatu yang lucu sekaligus membuatnya senang. Ia merasa mulai menggebu-gebu jika ingat akan pertemuan yang masih beberapa jam lagi.

Yunho berdecak pelan, kini ia sudah berada di atas ranjang empuknya. Siap untuk melupakan sejenak kepenatan dan lelah yang mendera. Tapi, ada sebuah pikiran lain yang membuatnya harus merasa kesal.

"Bagaimana, jika Jaejoong salah paham atas taruhan yang dilakukan Changmin?" pertanyaan itu langsung muncul dan mencuat di deretan depan sistem jaringan otaknya.

Tak mengerti, kenapa bisa-bisa ia menjadi ingat akan Changmin dan taruhan gila itu. Ia memang tidak ingin terlibat. Tapi namanya sedang dilibatkan oleh Changmin. Sungguh, Yunho baru sadar akan dampak negatif jika Jaejoong mengetahui hal itu.

"Semoga saja, tidak akan diketahui Jaejoong hingga novelku selesai, dan setelah itu semuanya juga akan selesai."

Yunho mulai memejamkan mata, menepis segala hal yang merisaukannya. Dan mencoba terlelap dengan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan. Tapi, yang terbayang saat ini hanyalah wajah Jaejoong. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, Yunho buru-buru bangkit dari posisi semula.

Ia menggeleng pelan dan setengah mengerang tak percaya, "_Hell_, kenapa semuanya harus Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

TBC ?

Hai Hai jumpa lagi dengan saya :3

Maaf lama ya ~ . Mood untuk menulis baru ada ~

Dan maaf kali ini tidak bisa membalas reviews dari kalian. Karena aku lagi kitati nih di RP -plaak-

Doain aja ya semoga ku ga kitati mele gara" satu RP Yunho -plaak plook- -curhat kalau aku ini seorang roleplayers- hee xD

Semoga bisa update cepat lagi ~ :D

Bebeb Dark-sshi huweeeee -pelukin bebeb Dark-sshi-

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow-

_**Banjarmasin, 18 September 2014.**_

~ _CeciLia _~

Thank for reading and reviews ^^ ~

.

.

.


End file.
